


Ghost in the Machine

by Eula



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Armpit Hair, Body Hair, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Pubic Hair, Smell/Scent Kink, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Miu's latest breakthrough in the field of metaphysics has once again been put to poor use. All it'll take is a misplaced trust in her test subject's preferences to prove that to her.Follow For More Info:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 14





	Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised this isn't canon, honestly.
> 
> Commissioned by @AnaiWrites on Twitter.
> 
> (Futanari, Scent Kink, Armpit/Pubic Hair, Bimbofication)

"Eu-muthafuckin-reka! It's finally done!"

After several hours of sleeplessly pouring over various workbenches in her lab, the Ultimate Inventor Miu Iruma launched herself from her chair in celebration as she held up her latest and greatest invention.

"And those limp-dicked idiots at Stanford said it was 'impossible' and 'a human rights violation' and 'not appropriate for this type of work environment.' Well, the joke's on them, because this bad boy is finally complete!"

The "bad boy" in question was a small device that resembled a ray gun from an old sci-fi show. Its sleek, red design was dotted with knobs and wiring that only she could make sense of.

"Say hello to Miu Iruma's patented Kink Extrapolator! You ever meet those stick-in-the-mud boring bitches from a dating site who can only have vanilla sex as if their life depended on it? It's my theory that those kinds of girls are the freakiest in bed, they just don't know it yet. Using this ingenious invention, I can pull your deepest, darkest kink from out of your psyche and load it like a bullet. Then blah blah blah, metaphysical distortion yadda yadda, shoot yourself, and you'll become the object of their most carnal desire! It's perfect!"

She held the item to her voluptuous chest, hugging it like she would a small kitten.

"This thing can save relationships, cure depression, hell, I bet if we gave every stuffy politician one of these, world peace would be easy as shit! AH! Dammit, I still need to test it, though. It's not like there's any chance in hell that it wouldn't be a complete success, but a girl can never be too sure. But who to test it on first... How about you, Keebo!?"

Miu pointed to the corner of her room with glee, volunteering Keebo for the job. At least she would have if what she was pointing to wasn't a potato sack hastily painted dark green with a crude drawing of Keebo's face that Miu made in a sleep-deprived delirium one night.

"Oh yeah. You're not real."

She paced around her lab, mulling the idea over while tapping the tip of the gun against her chin.

"Hmm... I can't test it on myself. Matching my deep-seated psyche with my physical form could cause permanent horrible brain damage. That won't fly."

She rested her fat ass against a workbench before she saw movement in her periphery. Through the barely opened shades of her dark room, she saw a certain student walking through the courtyard.

"No Tits! She'll be perfect! Her kinks are probably so mild that even grannies would think she's lame. Perfect test subject."

She made her way to the door of her lab, a combination of sleep deprivation and boundless enthusiasm causing her to make the grievous oversight of not giving Himiko _her_ kinks instead of the other way around.

Her eyes burned as she felt sunlight hit her skin for the first time in well over 40 hours. She had to squint to see Himiko Yumeno hopping off the stone steps and walking towards Tenko's lab. She hid behind her door frame as she lined up the shot, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she pulled the trigger.

A faint, green beam shot out of the device, launching towards the mage. The shot landed, coating Himiko in a green aura for only a second before evaporating into the air. The only indication that Himiko felt any of this was a slight shiver and falter in her step.

"Yes!" Miu quietly cheered to herself as the device lit up, indicating that the target's kinks have indeed been harnessed into its frame.

"Welp, here goes nothing, ya virgin!"

Miu turned a few knobs on the gun before point the gun square at her face and firing without any hesitation.

Miu only felt a little pressure of the beam hitting her forehead before a wave of static flowed through her entire body. She could feel the energy drain all the way into her fingers and toes, pooling in places and spreading over her entirety. She eagerly waited for the sensation of her body changing just a tiny bit in accordance with Himiko's kinks.

But after ten seconds of standing there gormlessly with nothing else happening, Miu's frustration quickly rose.

"Dammit! It's a bust. What's the matter, Titless? Don't even have kinks in that airhead of yours? Maybe the calibration was off-oooohwoahwoahwoah!"

Miu's legs buckled in on themselves as she tried to step back into her lab. A wave of an entirely new sensation washed through her. It tingled up her arms and legs before pooling in her lower midsection, swirling and gyring before swimming up to her spin and fogging her brain.

The tingles spread across her body as they traveled up her back, landing around her waist and underarms before stopping and intensifying. Caught off guard by the feeling, she moaned out loud as her body shivered.

Soon the tingling became insatiable. Her crotch was fiery and needy while her underarms became erogenous zones all on their own with just her armpits rubbing together caused her to moan even more.

But what really caught her attention before long was the smell. In no time at all, Miu's relatively clean body became a pungent body odor dispensary. Just raising her arms up to avoid the sensitivity there assaulted her nose with a wave of unwashed armpit smell. It visibly steamed off of her the longer it manifested. And the worst part was she didn't hate it in the slightest. She could feel her already tingling pussy get soaked just from inhaling her fumes. Her breathing turned heavy as the rational part of her brain tried desperately to take control of the situation and reverse the effects of her invention.

That was when she noticed that Himiko had stopped walking. She raised her head and experimentally sniffed the air before absentmindedly lowering one of her hands to her baggy skirt and pressing it against her pelvis. She took deep, longing breaths of the air, indulging in the apparent pleasure before finally opening her eyes again and looking right to Miu.

Panicking, Miu rushed back into her lab and slammed the doors, leaning against them as she huffed and puffed, only causing her to inhale more of her scent.

The tingling in her body only grew in intensity, numbing her brain more and more as her panting grew heavier. It got to the point where even just her clothes grazing those areas were driving her crazy. In her desperation, her hands moved down as she tried to tear her clothes off of her. The sudden movements only exacerbated her smell, clogging her nose as she yanked her top off while simultaneously pulling her skirt down. Standing in just her underwear, she came to realize why those areas were the epicenters of that mind-dulling feeling.

Growing right under her armpits right before her eyes was a tangle of thick, smelly armpit hair. Only a little darker than the hair on her blonde head, it grew in a thick bush under both arms. It was far more copious than any time that Miu forgot to shave after a couple of days. To her combination of relief and disappointment, her underarm hair growth subsided until stopping completely, ending up as thick, curly bushes that could be seen even if she brought her arms down.

Miu moaned as the tingling around her pussy kept going despite the feeling in her armpit dissipating. She looked lower down her body to find a similar reaction. Even without moving her lacy panties, she could see a bush of thick, blonde pubic hair growing around and over her rapidly soaking cunt. A small trail of hair started to form to her navel as her pussy hair pressed against the fabric of her underwear, causing her lower body to twitch from the sensitivity. Soon enough, that feeling also left her, leaving her panting against her door with nothing but her moans and the smell.

The smell that was getting stronger and stronger by the second. It assaulted her brain and all logical thought as the scent of unwashed body odor filled and stained the room. The smell of sweat and musk and hair filled her nostrils as the rational part of her brain faded into obscurity.

Mmm! Crap! Her thoughts echoed hollowly in her emptying brain. Need to... reverse... effects! Gotta... turn the... device... off...

With weakening resolve, she brought her invention up and tried to input the commands for neutralizing its effects. But as she stared at the crimson gun, it dawned on her that she didn't know how to work the thing. In fact, she could barely remember inventing it not 5 minutes ago as her brain capacity deteriorated.

"Hehe, funny gun," she said stupidly as she tossed it across the room, not caring if the thing shattered into a million pieces as she got caught up in her own pleasure.

"Ahhh! I smell so gooooood! Why would I ever wear clothes when I could just smell myself forever and ever?"

She struggled to get the rest of her clothes off, particularly hampered by the seemingly complicated latch on her bra before discarding the clothes and relishing in her dirty nakedness. Now she could finally bask in her smelly, hairy body, getting a view of her bushy pussy and unkempt armpits.

Bringing a hand down to touch her shamelessly wet pussy, she raised the other hand over her head and brought her face down, aiming her nose as close to her own dirty pits as she could before inhaling as much of the noxious body odor as she could. She moaned like a whore as her pussy teasing turned into full-on fingering very quickly, letting her fingers glide past her pubes so she could finger bang her squelching, wet fuck hole.

She bit her lips as her dysfunctional brain enjoyed the brunt of this newfound pleasure. Her generous curves jiggled as she rapidly finger fucked herself against her lab door, all the while spreading the smell of her dirty pussy even more, letting the room get dense with her smell. She could feel a twinge in her core as the pleasure overtook her, driving her deeper and deeper into depravity until her climax was within arm's reach.

A gentle knock on her door broke her concentration. She huffed as she dragged her dripping fingers out of her pussy and moved her head away from her underarms. She turned around towards the door that was dripping with some of her fem cum before throwing it open, not caring in the slightest about her presentation.

"What? Whaddya want? Can't ya see I'm in the middle of something right here?"

When she didn't see anyone outside the door at eye level, she brought her sight down to see someone staring up at her with wide-eyed awe.

"W-wow. Miu, what happened to you?"

Himiko stood in front of Miu's lab with a hand pressed firmly against her crotch and a blush overwhelming her face.

"I thought I smelled something from across the courtyard. Something... good. And then I heard a weird noise and saw you in your lab and thought you were up to something. But I never thought it would be something this... hot..."

The mage's placid tone became rockier and rockier as she spoke, as if she were holding back the most repressed parts of her personality. From Himiko's point of view, she could clearly see Miu's jungle of pussy hair at an angle uncomfortably close to her face, while Miu's hairy armpits were clearly within sight as the former inventor leaned against the door with her arm. Not to mention the smell, which was leaking from Miu's body like morning bakery, filling Himiko's nose with a scent that she was embarrassed to admit was delightful.

"I smelled your dirty, stinky armpits and your dirty pussy and I... I can't help myself! I need this!"

Without warning, Himiko shoved Miu into her own lab and let the doors shut behind her. She pushed the girl all the way to a clear work table before using all of the strength in her small body to shove Miu onto her back, her legs dangling off the table.

Miu looked down between her mountainous boobs to see the redhead absolutely enthralled with the sight in front of her. She bent lower so she was face to face with her exposed pussy. Her mouth watered as she moved closer and closer, her subconscious pulling her forward.

In a flash, Himiko took a deep breath and shoved her face forward, burying her head into Miu's snatch. Miu moaned at the contact with both her pussy and her pubes, the hairs proving to be bundles of nerves as Himiko's face was pressed into her bush. Her cute button nose peeked out from the jungle as she began working her mouth and tongue over Miu's pussy. She took slow, inexperienced licks across her petals at first, focusing on dragging her tongue up and down her slit before her hormones took over and letting herself pick up the tempo. She swapped quickly from tongue fucking the blonde's juicy pussy and circling her clit, getting her sopping wet as she worked. Miu's mush brain could hardly handle the pleasure, feeling this girl she could barely remember eat her out so eagerly.

Himiko's eyes were a vortex of depravity and lust. Her body heaved with the effort of each breath drawing in Miu's stinky body fumes. The pungent smell stained her nose and threatened to make that the only thing she'll be able to smell for weeks, not that she'd mind at all. Her face had become a melting pot of scents as she pushed herself deeper and deeper into the tongue fucking. Her cheeks tickled as Miu's pubes rubbed against her and stuck to her skin. The taste of Miu's slutty, dirty pussy was good, but if she were lucky she'd never let this musk leave her nose.

Using what lingering willpower she had left, she tore her face away from Miu's pussy, earning a disgruntled moan from the bimbo.

"Yo! What the fuck? Why da fuck did you stop! I was, like, feeling good and shit!" Her vocabulary nosedived with each second of Himiko's intellectual dominance kink taking hold of her mind.

"Calm down," Himiko said with a grunt as she stood up. "Give me a second. I pinky promise you'll feel even better soon...~"

Himiko brought her hands to the waistband of her puffy skirt and pulled them down. From Miu's perspective, she could only see Himiko from the waist up as she fiddled with her bottoms.

"Hurry the fuck up, will ya? I was about to... uh... what's the word? Oh yeah! I was gonna fuckin cum and you ruined it! Next time ya better do whatever you were doin real good or else I'll- _Eep!"_

Miu's tirade was cut off by the feeling of something big and thick slapping against her tummy. Her unfocused eyes looked down and widened in utter surprise at what she saw.

Resting comfortably on her stomach and laying against her hairy pussy was a fat, girthy, throbbing futa cock. If Miu had the mind for numbers, she would've been able to determine that that was around two feet of sheer girlcock resting on top of her. For now, all she could do was babble in confusion.

"Wha-what is that? Where did that come from?"

"Hehe," Himiko giggled. "Are you really d-dumb enough not to know what this is? It's a cock. C-O-C-K. And as for where I hid it... it's magic~!"

Himiko dragged her cock back, letting the full length stain itself in Miu's pussy juice that leaked out of her like a river. The stupid girl moaned just from feeling the heat of the fat thing brush against her folds. But what really got the slut excited was the new smell that was assaulting her nose along with her own body odor.

There was no mistaking it. Himiko's fat donkey dick wreaked just as bad as Miu's body hair. In some cases, it overpowered her own horrid smell and stained her body with its musk, steaming the lab up with odor even more than it already was.

Himiko, in a rare display of cockiness, smirked as she finally aligned her cock head up to Miu's waiting pussy.

"Nyeh. I hope you can take it, because I'm not holding back~"

Even though her declaration was low-energy, her follow-up was not. She leaned forward, angling her body before slamming her thin hips forward as hard as she possibly could. An immodest moan rang through the lab as Miu's pussy was reshaped to comfortably fit Himiko's girlmeat in an instant. Her body shivered and twitched across the table as she came just from feeling half of the shaft lodge itself deep into her womb. Her pussy gushed around Himiko's similarly hairy cock, drenching both girls in clear quim as the blonde uselessly babbled about nothing, her body and brain fully succumbing to her invention as she turned into Himiko's perfect sexual partner.

Himiko hissed in pleasure at the feeling of Miu's velvety pussy wrapping around her as if she were made to get fucked by her titanic girldick. She didn't let up even as Miu's pussy screamed to slow down, clenching down on her shaft like a vice. With merciless thrusts, she shoved more and more of her cock into Miu's hairy pussy. She positioned her shorter body over Miu so that her face was even with the girl's shaking tits as she rhythmically thrusted more and more of herself into her tight fuckhole of a pussy.

With some effort, Himiko slammed her dick fully inside of Miu, her hairy nuts slapping against Miu's jiggling butt. Himiko savored the feeling of her Miu's spasming fuckhole fully surrounding her dick while their bushes mashed into each other, drawing out electric moans from each of them with every slight movement.

But the thing that Himiko enjoyed most was the horrid, staining, visible smell that covered the room. Her brain was working overtime to stay conscious as she took in lungfuls of the odor at a time, her body on autopilot fucking Miu as her full attention was on appreciating Miu's gross body mingling with hers.

Although she soon realized she wasn't taking in the full brunt of it. Looking down, she saw that while Miu's face was in a tongue lulled, eyes rolled back, fucked stupid stupor, her arms were raised over her head and her armpits were exposed, almost as if she was being goaded towards them. Himiko's hormone-infected mind didn't hesitate as she shifted positions into a mating press, with her small legs wrapping around Miu's thicc ones and keeping them in place as she planted her face directly into one of her hairy armpits.

Her pits felt even better than her pussy. The other scent was strong and sexual, but this was something else entirely. It was raw and heavy and addictive. Himiko huffed in the scent, letting it shatter her perception of what smelled good at all. She lashed her tongue out, dragging it across the plain of her pits and tasting it for all it was worth. She happily noted that they both worked up a sweat during their brutal fucking, and this was reflected in the taste coating her tongue and the smell that continued to plague the room. All the while she continued batter fucking Miu like her life depended on it, her fat cock slamming into her womb and distending her flat stomach into the shape of her massive cockhead. 

Miu's brain was no longer meant for thinking. It was only a pile of synapses solely made to receive the pleasure she was getting flooded with now. If the fat dick that would stop beating into her and making her pussy squirt with each thrust wasn't enough to drive her over the edge, the smell would do it. It was so pungent and powerful, she swore she could taste it with her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth. Like HImkio, she took in lewd snorts of air in between moaning as loud as she could manage from the bottoming out. She couldn't discern the moment between orgasms because she was caught in one perpetual orgasm, one that was fueled by this girl she was coming to love fucking her brains out and her nasty, smelly body hair getting teased and worshipped.

It all came to a head as they both could feel Himiko's cock throbbing painfully inside of Miu's needy pussy. Her fat futa nuts began to churn with baby batter as they slapped against Miu's ass, red from the punishment. Neither exchanged words about the oncoming climax. They could both feel it, so it was unnecessary. Besides, neither was in the state of mind for talking right now.

Himiko moaned straight into Miu's other fresh armpit that she swapped over to when the smell of unwashed armpit hair and sweat started to grow old. All of her senses were tantalized by the sensation of finally getting her dream fuck that she had repressed for so long. It almost didn't feel real to her as she could feel her cock swell with semen, her sensitive shaft getting closer and closer to flooding Miu's pussy. Facing the inevitable, Himiko buried her face into Miu's pits as deep as she could, sniffing in the odor so hard she almost gagged as she tried to tie this smell to this memory forever.

Both girls screaming obscenely, Himiko came straight into Miu's twitching womb. The first torrent of cum was instantly enough to fill Miu's insides completely, while the others were stuffed inside more forcefully. Her belly ballooned out as rope after virile rope was shot into Miu's bitchhole. Neither cared that this was an assured pregnancy as her stomach soon reached its limit even after expanding to look expecting twins. The airtight seal Miu's pussy made around Himiko's huge cock was broken as a deluge of sloppy spunk sprayed out. To both girls' delight, Himiko's cum was an excellent addition to the cacophony of smells that the room had become, mixing nicely with their sweaty body odors to complete the cocktail of grossness they had made.

Panting, Himiko pulled her face out of Miu's armpit aura, some of her blonde, curled hairs sticking to her cheeks and lips. She looked down to Miu, about to say something, anything that would be appropriate in this situation. But what she looked down to see was Miu, whose face was a mask of fuck-stupidity. Her drool puddled around her cheek as her face was resting against the table, her eyes a haze of satisfaction and dumb, crazed lust. Even if she were semi-conscious right now, she probably wouldn't be in the mood for pillow talk.

Himiko seethed in pleasure as she pulled her softening cock out, the walls of Miu's pussy gripping her firmly, not wanting her to leave. Her cock plopped out of her hairy, soggy pussy, the flood of cum that filled her inflated tummy coming with it and sinking Himiko's feet in her chunky ball slop.

Exhausted, Himiko and the soft, foot-long cock between her legs hobbled to an area where she could clean herself off and get her thoughts straight, which was hard since the haze of body hair odor still covered the room in sheets. Her weary and unfocused eyes failed to see an item on the floor that she stepped on, almost causing her to trip and fall.

She quickly reoriented herself before bending down and picking the object up. It took a few seconds of her realizing that the thing looked familiar when she remembered that this was the thing Miu was holding when she saw her outside.

Nyeh, this must be the doohickey that Miu used to turn her body like that, Himiko thought to herself.

She flipped it over, bringing to light a big, green knob labeled "Reverse" in unmistakable writing.

Himiko understood the meaning of this. She briefly, very briefly, contemplated doing the right thing. But looking back and getting a clear view of Miu's obvious body hair made her dick twinge, and she knew that maybe she can hold onto this thing for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one done and dusted. Feels good to write smut for the masses!
> 
> This one was commissioned by the wonderful @AnaiWrites on Twitter. He's a fellow smut creator, so check out his page! Tell him I sent ya and you'll get a free kiss on the cheek. (Some restrictions apply.)
> 
> Speaking of society restricting me to a family-friendly, manageable form that I tout in my day-to-day life, check out my Twitter! I post updates on when new stories come out as well as the occasional other thing that isn't smut, although that is rare.
> 
> In terms of things coming down the pipeline, I have some very special ideas. Including some collaboration efforts! So look forward to those if I don't procrastinate on them for like... 19 months or something. That would be wild.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Thank you so so much for checking my stories out! It means a lot to me. I hope you have a good one!


End file.
